


The Moment I Saw You

by SelenaEstella



Series: Prompted works [12]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, F/F, Love at First Sight, Minor Violence, Unrequited Love, non-game au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelenaEstella/pseuds/SelenaEstella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Kanaya the new girl falls head-over-heels in love with Vriska, who happens to be the school bully.</p><p>AKA in which Kanaya is a hopeless romantic despite being at least somewhat aware of what she could be getting into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moment I Saw You

**Author's Note:**

> I also imagine Humanstuck Vriska as a redhead for some reason? So that's what she is. Just a warning I guess?

You stand awkwardly before the classic brick schoolyard wall, too shy and nervous to start talking to someone but not scared enough to attempt shuffling away to somewhere less populated. Most people aren't noticing you anyway, which is a slight shame, since you did hope that your clothes might attract at least a  _little_  welcoming attention. You hand-stitched this skirt. Mostly you’re just bored, but your first day at your new school could certainly be going better.

Oh well, no one’s chosen to pick on you yet.

Your guide – a distant girl with long wavy black hair and… an  _interesting_  choice is fashion – has done nothing but peer at her phone for the last half-hour, painted nails tapping at the screen as she has some apparently intense conversation with a person you have never met. She hasn’t been exactly unwelcoming, and answers your questions whenever you ask one, but she hasn’t been exactly friendly either.

And there is absolutely  _nothing_  to do.

Then, out of the corner of your eye, you see it: a fleeting flash of red, stark against the cold blacks and brown and blues of the rest of the world. You look up sharply, desperately trying to find the source. Alas, whatever it was has been lost among the crowd. Hmm. If you wait, it  _should_  reappear…

You do wait, and you are rewarded: striding through the crowd is the most striking, remarkable,  _beautiful_  girl that you have ever seen.

Her shoes were the red. You can appreciate her choice in footwear – something hardy that still stands out, still makes her unique against the others. Not particularly easy to come by either. The shoes are contrasted by black jeans and tee-shirt, which in turn are accented by a blue jacket. Everything clashes admirably with the girl’s hair – a flowing tangle of rich red curls, unrestrained by band or braid.

And her  _face_.

Not conventionally attractive exactly – a little too sharp for that, you think. But her eyes are filled with fiery passion, and lined with bright blue. Her lips – defined, not too slim and not too full with a  _wonderful_  cupid’s bow – are also that gleaming shade. You are sensing a theme here and you have to admit that you like it despite its eccentricity. It is… defined. The whole of her is defined. She could never be mistaken for anyone else. Moreover, she doesn’t need neon colours to stand out in a crowd and  _that_  is something you can  _definitely_  admire.

Oh,  _God_ , you want to talk to her. But making a beeline towards her would be strange and besides, you’re the new girl and you’ve only just seen her. It would be somewhat rude to suddenly introduce yourself to her before she’s even caught sight of  _you_. For now, you’ll just have to content yourself with watching from a distance as she strides forward purposefully, head held high, first raising high with blue nails gleaming in the dusty sunlight, and—

—Punches a boy so hard he falls over.

Then steals his lunch money.

Um.

‘Er, Aradia?’ you ask quietly, trying and failing to take your eyes of the spectacle. ‘Who is that?’ Aradia looks up and follows your gaze. It only takes her a moment to work it out. The girl event was certainly… distinctive. You aren’t the only one staring, although come to think of it the reaction isn’t as big as you would have expected.

‘Oh. That’s Vriska Serket,’ Aradia replies in a monotone, looking back down to her phone. ‘Hates everyone. Loves hurting people. Stay away if you want to live.’ Her voice makes you shiver, but you tell yourself that the girl can’t be  _that_  bad. Aradia’s simply morbid like that, and exaggerating too probably. Maybe the boy wronged her in some way. Maybe he stole her money yesterday. maybe those… tears are just a front.

Maybe the blood is fake too. You mentally slap yourself.  _Fuck_ , you are completely in love with the worst person in existence. This is terrible and you will die.

Vriska disappears. You try to forget about her.

You fail miserably.

> =>

‘ _Heeeeeeeey,_  Aradia!’ Oh,  _shit_. Is that her? Yep, no mistaking that hair. It’s barely even been fifteen minutes since you saw her! Crap, your hair must be all messed up by the wind, and your skirt,  _why_  did you wear this skirt the hem is coming undone!

‘Vriska,’ Aradia greets, the perfect picture of cold disinterest. You stay stock still and pretend to be part of the wall. ‘Please leave. I do not want to deal with you.’

‘Aw, why so cold?’ Oh, bollocks, even her  _voice_  is attractive. So wild and brash, just like the rest of her, but meeting notes and pitches that  _do things_  to you. There is no way your cheeks aren’t blushing bright red by now. God, at this rate you’ll be dead before she’s even seen you!

‘You know perfectly well why I am so cold. Leave.’ Vriska ignores her.

‘Say, who’s this chick?’ Your breath catches.  _Oh, shit, she means you_. What you wouldn’t give to sink into the ground right that moment.

Vriska flings an arm casually around your shoulders, and oh god, oh _god_ , she’s so  _close_. You can smell her now – sweat and spice and something almost sharp, but sweet. Perfume no doubt, carefully selected to accent her being. Her left breast is pressed against your arm.  _Crap_.

‘Get off her, Vriska,’ Aradia growls, some emotion entering her voice at last. Vriska cackles, then  _pinches your cheek of god oh god oh god_. You want her to touch you forever. Your swear, you are only an inch away from swooning in her arms. Oh, wouldn’t that be  _romantic_ …

Except she’d probably just drop you.

‘New girl, right?’ she asks, and you nod. ‘Don’t listen to her,’ Vriska advises, cool breath hitting your cheek. ‘She’s just a dumb boring  _baby!_  Won’t even play  _one single_   _game_  with me!’

‘You know why I don’t play your games anymore, Vriska.’ Vriska continues to ignore her. She’s looking at your with interest, gaze intense but not dangerous… you think.

(You pray.)

‘So, what’s your name?’ she asks you. After swallowing with difficulty, you are able to answer.

‘Er, I’m Kanaya,’ you reply quietly, unable to lift your voice above a whisper. What a wonderful first impression you are making!

Vriska scrutinises you carefully, gaze becoming thoughtful. Her eyes are very, very blue… almost the same as her lipstick. You wonder what that shade would look like on you, smeared across your lips as the result of heated passion… You doubt it would work with the green of your eyes, though…

But it could be perfect. The two of you could be perfect. You, something cooler to balance out her heat… Her, something more spicy to add flavour to the blandness of your life… Fire and ice, mixed together in the perfect blend of destruction and creation…

Ok, that was something you read in a romance novel and doesn’t really apply to you at all, but the point still stands.

‘Kanaya, I like you!’ Vriska announces, snapping you away from your reverie. ‘We’re gonna be friends, right??’ Aradia is firmly shaking her head in the background, hands crossed in an X shape in front of her chest.

You do the stupidest thing in your life so far and ignore her.

‘Alright,’ you agree, coaxing a smile onto your own face.

Vriska  _grins_ , sharp white canines shining in the weak sunlight. It is as terrifying as it is alluring, like she could  _eat you up_  in a few sharp bites and make you love every moment of it.

You  _want_  her to eat you.

‘ _Awesome!_ ’ She slaps your back hard enough to have you staggering forward a few steps, and then strides into the crowd with more confidence than you could so much as dream of. People leap out of the way as she approaches, and Vriska walks past like a queen through her subjects.

So this is what it is to be smitten. Pages upon pages of creative text suddenly make alarming sense. You can only pray that she doesn’t have a boyfriend.

Beside you, Aradia heaves an empty sigh. ‘Don’t say I didn’t warn you,’ she mutters flatly. You continue to ignore her, helplessly lost in the realm of possibilities that surrounds you, your heart, and the terrible but wonderful Vriska Serket.


End file.
